Chuck Bass' Mothers
by GirlwithSword
Summary: Chuck gets an.. interesting visit at the hospital. Ya, I should have posted this forever ago. It's a little weird, but please give it a chance.


**Author's Note: **I wrote this when we were all getting tired of the "Chuck wakes up in the hospital to find Blair by his side!" fics, in an effort to spin that and things got kinda weird. It's totally AU now, because we know that despite the gunshot wound, Chuck didn't stay at a hospital (stupid Eva). I'm also ignoring an entire plotline because it was stupid, ya, we can do that.

**Disclaimer: **Wait, if I changed things around this much does that mean... nope, still the CW's. Darn it!

Also, when I say it gets weird, I mean it completely defies the rules of the universe, in a subtle way, you'll see. If you're still reading this.

A beautiful nurse walked down the pale halls of the hospital. She was tall and in her early 40's. She had short, dark brown hair and deep set hazel eyes sitting in her angular face. If you looked closely at the scene, which no one seemed to be doing, you'd notice a few odd things. Like that she wasn't wearing scrubs but the traditional button-down nurse's dress and a grey shawl. That her dress didn't make a sound as she moved, that her heels just barley _click-clacked_ on the tile. That even though nobody in the hospital had ever seen the woman before, she wasn't paid any mind. You could've inspected her in detail but the only secret her appearance gave away was that she had a mission, and she was going to accomplish it. She walked in the ICU and turned into a private room. She held back a cry at what she saw laying. She inhaled sharply and collected herself. She marched into the room, turned up the boy's IV drip, sat down in the chair at the end of the bed and waited.

The truth was that the boy in the bad had heard the nurse come in, as if his ears were perfectly attuned to the sound of Louis Vuittons on tile. The thing was, he was scared to open his eyes. What if the sound had been a mirage? Something his mind had made up to comfort him. He hoped it was.. but he knew he didn't have the right to hope that, Serena or Lilly would be nice as well. The boy gulped and fluttered open his eyes. They shot open when he saw a blurred brown curl but he quickly realized that it wasn't... hair was too dark. Now focused, he saw who was before him. An older lady, about the same age as Lilly.

"Who, who are you?" the boy demanded hazily. The nurse smiled gently "My name is.. Lizzie, I'm your nurse. You're Chuck Bass?" "Hey, that's my line" Chuck laughed self-mockingly. Lizzie continued "you were shot in the abdomen, it hit your liver but the doctors were mostly able to handle the damage. Right now we're mostly worried about infection". Chuck looked up at her

"My liver?"

"Yes"

"Well, that thing was useless anyways" he smirked. There was a moment of silence and Chuck realized that the nurse wasn't leaving. 'What are you sitting here for?" he asked."We need to know what happened", "I was shot" Chuck sneered. Lizzie tried not to smile. "We know that, but more details would be helpful. We assume it was a robbery, since you didn't have a cell phone or cash. Is that right?" "Yes and no" Chuck explained "I was robbed but the phone I threw out in a ganja induced haze, the cash was spent getting there, also, hookers don't take credit cards." Lizzie raised an eyebrow "Most people would be a little more bashful" she said; not judging, just asking. "Not me." Chuck was trying to smirk but there was a sadness in his eyes he couldn't shake. "I'm the shameless asshole." It was a statement, something he was trying to hold on to."Really?" Lizzie asked, "of course, I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck explained. Lizzie nodded carefully, not ready to poke this nerve just yet.

"Most robbers wont' shoot without taking anything, your coat could've been worth a lot if it didn't have a hole in it"

"I guess they didn't think of that."

"In fact, most robbers won't shoot unless there's a struggle"

Chuck looked away.

"and if you had no valuable or money, and you could easily get them money, why was there a struggle?What did they take away that you couldn't let go of?"

Chuck let out a heavy breath.

She knew, of course, she had been looking over him and Lilly was doing great but this wasn't her area of expertise. "Why exactly do you need _that_ information?" Chuck growled, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, he'd been taught not to trust concerned strangers. Lizzie calmly waited a few seconds for him to calm down "I think you might need it." "Look, I don't do this therapeutic, heart-wrenching, spill your guts out thing, besides, I don't think it's covered in my insurance." "Alright" Lizzie conceded :then for the authorities, what did they take?"

"I'll tell the authorities when they ask."

"I'm asking for them."

"Please, what do you take me for? What? Curious about why the rich boy was in the dark alley? Convince yourself that you're concerned? If you knew the whole story, you wouldn't care."

For a minute there was silence.

" I don't think that's true and I do care."

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes." "Fine, it was a ring...an... an engagement ring."

"Couldn't you buy another one?"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be the one she saw and smiled at , the one that fell with me as everything went to hell, the one sitting on the bedside table as I... and then I kissed her anyway. I may as well have been shot in the heart, it's just as useless. There, satisfied?"

"Yes" Lizzie replied and headed out of the room. She stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him.

"You obviously did something horrible to someone you care about, and you seem pretty miserable without her. If I were you, I'd get her back."

Lizzie left the room with a smile on her face; mission accomplished.

Down the hall she ran into a panicked Lilly. Lizzie looked into her slightly shocked (as, previous to the bump, her mind had slipped past the woman) eyes, comforted her with a "he'll be alright" and gently squeezed her hand. Passing off strength, from one of Chuck Bass' mothers, to another.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, she was ghost. 'cause Chuck's mom is dead, not EvilJack's bitch-hooker. Review do in fact=love


End file.
